Ramita de la Baya
(Spanish for Twig of the Berry) is a bridge in Red Dead Redemption in the Perdido region of the Nuevo Paraíso territory. It lies along the San Luis River to the east of the bridge leading into Río Bravo. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' The Landon Ricketts mission "The Mexican Wagon Train" ends at this location. ''Outlaws to the End'' It is the final destination for the ''Outlaws to the End'' Co-op mission "The Escape". Gallery File:Ramita_de_la_Baya.jpg|Ramita de la Baya seen in Red Dead Redemption 2 Ramita_de_la_Baya_seen_from_Rio_Bravo.jpg|Ramita de la Baya seen from Rio Bravo in Red Dead Redemption 2 Ramita_de_la_Baya_from_the_south.jpg|Ramita de la Baya seen from Nuevo Paraiso in Red Dead Redemption 2 Trivia ''Red Dead Redemption'' *It is the only crossing between New Austin and Nuevo Paraíso that is not part of the train system. *It is possibly called "Berry on a Twig" (English translation of Ramita de la Baya) due to the fact that the island looks like a berry, and the bridges resemble twigs or sticks. *Ramita de la Baya, along with the unnamed island Thieves' Landing is located on, are the only accessible islands in the game. *As with all the other New Austin/Nuevo Paravso crossings, the signs say "Entering Mexico" in America, but "Leaving Mexico" in Mexico (rather than "Entering America"). *The US/Mexico border line is located under the bridge on the Río Bravo side, which makes the island Mexican territory. When the location "Ramita de la Baya" pops up on the top of the screen, the game registers the player as being in Mexico. *Sometimes, people can be found camping on the island. *There is always a fire lit on the southwest corner of the island. *The game will register the player as being in Perdido if the player walks across the lower bridge, or wanders too long in the very southern part of the island. *Despite being located on the border between New Austin and Nuevo Paraíso, the game engine considers the bridge a part of New Austin. Sometimes the ambient music for New Austin can be heard on the bridge and rarely random encounters for New Austin can be triggered even on the Nuevo Paraíso end of the bridge. ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' *The island is accessible in Red Dead Redemption 2 by having your horse swim across the river from Rio Bravo. As the water level of the San Luis River is lower as compared to the first game, the island is considerably larger in area. Despite this, the island is not formally named in the game and is completely deserted, with nothing of interest on the island whatsoever, as the border crossing is still yet to be constructed by Red Dead Redemption 2. *Interestingly enough, although the island was confirmed to be a part of Mexico in the first game, the island is seen colored with New Austin if the player has a bounty in the state in Red Dead Redemption 2, meaning the island belongs to the U.S. as a result. This is likely a developer oversight, as it would be unnecessary to have the player registered to Mexico if it was only one island accessible in the game. Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content de:Ramita de la Baya es:Ramita de la Baya Category:Redemption Locations Category:Nuevo Paraiso Category:Locations